Into The Maze
by oldflames
Summary: She wasn't expecting to wake up and find herself in a new place with no memories. [Minho/OC/Newt] Disclaimer: I don't own The Maze Runner and its characters, I only own my OCs and some plot! Hope you enjoy this one.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! I'm so excited, this is my first fanfic. So this story is going to be based on The Maze Runner trilogy._

 _I hope you like it and enjoy it!_

 _Happy reading! -voguesparks_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the maze runner, I only own my OC and some plot in the future!_

* * *

I shot upwards, gasping for air. I looked around to identify my surroundings, reinforced metal walls surrounded me. Was I in prison? Where was I?

"Someone…help…me!" Someone screamed, was there someone with me? Was I not alone? "Hello?" The same voice I heard not too long ago. "Is there someone here?"

"Yes." I answered simply, still in confused state. Why were we both here? Trapped in what I think is a cage, and why was the cage moving up? Was the cage gonna take us somewhere? Why were no one helping us? I tried to remember everything, but…nothing. I had no memories before all of this—even if I have I didn't remember.

"I'm Thomas." He said, I could hear that he felt as confused as I was in his tone.

I struggled to remember my name, I froze in shock, unknowing of how to deal with the situation, I couldn't remember my own name for God's sake. "I—I don't know mine."

Suddenly I felt pressure on my shoulder, and I shrieked and jumped a little. I might have step on Thomas' foot based on the grunt that echoed through the air. I muttered sorry.

"We are the only two here." Thomas said.

"What do you suppose we're supposed to do?" I sat down, feeling too tired to even think.

"I guess we just wait," He sat down beside me to, his hand brushing against mine. I jumped at the sudden of touch. "Oh, I'm sorry." He immediately said.

"Sorry, I'm just…scared." I said truthfully and softly.

Everything fell silent until there's a loud clank rang out above us and we both sucked in a startled breath as we looked up. A straight line of light appeared across the ceiling of the room, and we watched as it expanded. A heavy grating sound revealed double sliding doors being forced open. As it opened, the rays of sunlight stabbed my eyes, I had to looked away, covering my eyes with both hands.

I hear noises above.

"Finally, I won't be a greenie anymore."

"There are 2 of them."

"One is a girl." I could hear everyone ohh—ed at the information. Who the hell is greenie? Were they talking about us—me? Where am I? As if I wasn't confused before, this all made me more confused. I didn't know what to do, who to trust and where I was.

"I call dibs on the girl!"

"No one will bloody touch her!" He growled, turning to the bodies of the boys.

I looked up, I saw boys. All of them were boys—some young, some old. Was I going to be the only girl here? I didn't know what I had expected, but seeing them, puzzled me. They were all teenagers. I began to feel paranoid and threatened.

Someone dropped a rope from above, the end of it tied into a big loop. I looked at Thomas, he hesitated, but then stepped into it. "Thomas, wait! What are you doing? Are you stupid?!" I scolded him, my hand yanked his t-shirt.

"We're not going to hurt you. Come on." The same boy who growled earlier said, with an accent. Thomas nodded, and I hesitated for a bit before stepping into the rope.

The ropes were slowly hauled upward. I looked around, realizing that all the boys were staring at me that confirmed one of my confusions. I was the only—the first girl here. Dozens of boys surrounding me and Thomas.

"Give them some room." The same tall blond hair boy that speak with an accent said. He was standing next to a dark-skinned guy, which looked like the leader by the way he stood. He just had an aura of a leader.

"Is she hot?" I looked at the guy in disgust. "She's mine." Another boy commented again, they all were getting on her nerves.

"I'm not yours, and I don't belong to anyone but myself, you little—" I was about to finish my sentence before being interrupted by the leader.

:"What are your names?" He asked.

"I'm Thomas."

I curled my lips and looked down, feeling anxious. I inhaled before I replied to his question, "I don't know. I can't—I can't remember anything. Why?"

"That's okay, it's normal. You'll get your name back in a day or two—" He paused, "It's the one thing they let us keep."

I looked at him, raising my eyebrows, as he called silence for the crowd for the second time, "Who are you?"

"I'm Alby. And we are the gladers."

Thomas looked at me, then at Alby, "What is this place?"

"Welcome to the glade, greenie."


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around, examining my surroundings, trying to take it all in. We stood in a giant courtyard, surrounded by enormous walls. The walls had to be more than hundreds of feet high, each side split in the exact middle, I was curious where it would let me to. "What is this place?" I heard Thomas asked.

"This is the glade." Alby stated. Well, that's very helpful.

"Everyone get back to work! We'll deal with this privately." I heard the blond guy order and everyone walked off in different directions, casting a glance on me.

Alby and the other boy were still with us, and they gathered us into a small group. "What's going on? I'm not leaving until I get some answers!" I demanded.

"Well then, you'll be here all day and all night because you're not getting any." I tensed at his answer.

"For now, you won't be getting any. I'm Newt." The blond guy said.

"What's the glade?" Thomas immediately asked.

"No questions. I'm here to explain what riled up everyone just a few minutes ago," Alby coldly said, squinting of me. "Every month the box comes up, brings us fresh supplies and a new greenie." He started, I was about to open my mouth, but Alby cold glare prevented me. "We got two people this time; which has never happened since I came here, and we got a girl, which also never been seen here, in the glade."

So I was right, I was the first girl here. Alby stopped talking, so I'm assuming that's all he had to say. "That's all?" I raised my eyebrows, "We could be using that time we just wasted to find the way out!"

"You greenie listen! You have a lot to learn about this place before you go shucking—"

"If you all came from the box, you must understand how confused we are right now!" Thomas stepped into the conversation.

I became defensive, why was no one explaining anything. I was so confused, I didn't know my own name, what I looked like, how old I was, I was so lost that I didn't remember anything about my own damn self. "Newt, go find Chuck." Alby ordered and Newt left. "Look greenbeans, we only have three rules here: First, do your part. Second, never harm another glader, and third, the most importantly, never go beyond those walls. You understand me greenie?"

I nodded my head, and so did Thomas. "Hey Alby!" I looked to the source of the sound. There was a boy, looked younger than I am, probably around twelve or thirteen. That must be Chuck.

"Hey Chuck!" He answered, smiled. "Chuck meet the new greenbeans. Greenies, Chuck here will show you where you'll sleep. Thanks Chuck."

"Hey! Finally I won't be the greenie anymore." He smiled. He was adorable, he was going to be one of the person I liked here, I just knew it. "Follow me."

I was wondering where I would be sleeping. There only boys here, "Chuck, Where will I sleep?"

"You'll be sleeping in the homestead until the shanks start to control themselves. You can choose to sleep with Newt, Minho, or Alby." Who the hell is Minho, and fuck, I didn't want to share with any of them.

"I'll just sleep outside, with you, Thomas, and the other gladers."

He tied a rope to a tree, his back facing us. I looked at Thomas, and started walking towards the Maze, I was curious. I saw two guys running out from the maze, they ran past us, "Hey Chuck, new greenies, huh?" He said, looking at us. "How does it feel being promoted?" The same guy asked again, the other boy that looked Asian said nothing, just looking at us.

"Feels great, Ben." Chuck grinned.

We watched them go back to the homestead.

"I thought no one was supposed to go inside." I said, glancing at Thomas, and then to Chuck.

"I said we're not allowed to go inside." Chuck watched their back before continuing, "They are different. They are runners. They know more about the maze than anyone," We, three, took a glimpse at the wall. Maze? Did it mean that we stuck here?

"Wait, what?" Thomas said, speaking what's on my mind, "You just said maze." He simply stated.

"I…I-did?" Chuck stuttered,

I started walk towards the maze, trying to get a closer look, Thomas followed me, "Hey-hey, what are you doing?"

"I just want to take a look," Thomas said, not even glancing at Chuck. His eyes stared into the maze.

I started to walk inside the maze, "No one leaves. Especially now, it's not safe." Chuck informed us, his eyes wondered to the wall, and to us.

"Okay, I'm not gonna go." Me and Thomas said, I pushed Chuck softly to the side, and my feet moved little by little towards the maze.

"HEY!" I heard someone yelled, before I could look at the source, Thomas was on top of me. We were pushed by someone, he had a dirty blond hair and angry face.

"Get off me," Thomas said, scooting him away. He didn't realize that he was on top of me until he got up, "Oh my God, are you okay?" I nodded. Thomas was moving around frantically, "What the hell is wrong with you guys?" I could see the other gladers were around us.

"Just calm down, alright." Newt ordered, trying to reach Thomas.

"No. Why won't you tell me what's out there?"

"We just trying to protect you two." Alby said, "For your own good,"

"You guys can't just keep us here!" I finally opened my mouth, I was sick of this. Protecting me and Thomas for our own good bullshit, protecting us would be finding the way out of this fucking place, not keeping us here.

"We can't let you leave,"

"Why not?!" Me and Thomas demanded answer. I heard a grumbling sound from behind me, they sounded sinister. Everyone was looking at the walls now, including me and Thomas. There were sounds of rocks falling down, and a gust of wind. I watched it all with my own eyes. _What the hell?_ I muttered. I looked at the doors screeched their ways shut as there was no way out beyond this area.

"Next time, I'm gonna let you leave." The guy who pushed us earlier said. Rude, much?

I was still in state of shock, I couldn't believe what just happened in front of me. That's why they didn't want us to leave, because we could be trapped inside the maze. But what was so bad inside the maze that they couldn't let us leave?

"Are you okay?" I heard Newt's voice questioned me.

"Yeah, just a scratch." I smiled.

"Tomorrow, I'll give you a tour. Don't ask to much question,"

"I'll try not to," I said, staring at his eyes. He had gorgeous eyes.

"Good that."

* * *

There were music, the fire surrounded as light, as night had shone with the moon. I sat with Thomas and Newt, Newt was eating something, Thomas just stared at something. "Hell of a first day greenies," Newt said, looking at Thomas and at me. Thomas just looked down. "Here," He offered something to drink to us. Thomas took it, hesitantly, before spitting it all out. Was it really horrible? I heard Newt chuckled.

Thomas coughed, "Oh my…" He paused, "Oh my god, what is that?" Handing the jar back to Newt.

"I don't even know," He said, glancing back, "It's Gally's recipe. You want some?"

Gally was the one that pushed me and Thomas earlier, I smiled a little, "No, thanks."

"It's a trade secret."

"Well yeah, he's still an asshole." I couldn't agree more with Thomas.

"He saved your life today," Newt stated. "Trust me, the place is a dangerous place."

"Give me one good reason to trust you." I simply said.

"We haven't kill you yet." Good enough for me.

"We're trapped here, aren't we?" Thomas asked—more like stated.

Newt nodded at him, "at the moment." He looked back, "See those guys there, by the fire?" Newt asked us, we nodded. "Those are runners, see that guy in the middle? That's Minho, he's the keeper of the runners."

"That's enough question for the day," He started to got up, dragging me and Thomas, "You two were supposed to be guests of honor,"

"Wow, no…no," Thomas said, I already got up. I watched the gladers, they were in circles, there were two people fighting, I could see Gally, but I couldn't make out who was the other guy.

"Who's next?" Gally said.

"Me." I shouted. The circle had fallen quiet after I volunteered.

"I'm not fighting you," Gally told me, my eyes laid still on him. Was it because I'm a girl? Did he think that I'll lose and cry? He would be the one that cried tonight.

"Why not? I could be as good as you are." He scoffed, I could feel Newt and Thomas eyes on me, they probably thought I was crazy, but maybe they were right, I didn't know much about myself though. "Is there a rule that a girl can't participate?" My lips pursued, and my eyebrows raised as I waited for an answer.

"No."

"Well then, let's fight." I said, smirking.

"Come on Gally, you can take her down."

"Yeah, don't be a wimp."

"Okay, alright," Gally said, "The rules are simple greenie, I try to push you out the circle, you try to last longer than 5 seconds." I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Go easy on the girl," I heard someone said, I rolled my eyes again.

He pushed me to the ground and I couldn't get up for a second. The crowd was shouting 'ooh'. Then Gally moved to his feet again and watched me like a prey. I got up fast, then kicked him at his ankle, the guy with angry eyebrows didn't even see it coming, there were few cheers and boos from the audience. Served him right for thinking that I was weak. He got up really fast, I was ready to fight him more. "That's all you got greenie?"

"Stop calling me that," I said

"Stop calling you that?" He asked in a mocking tone, "What you wanna be called? Shank?" Everyone laughed to that, I heard _yeahs_ from the gladers. I charged at him, but he was ready. He caught me, and tried to push me but I hold on tight to his t-shirt, but he finally got to push me into the ground for second time.

"You know what?" He questioned me as I got up, I looked at him, "I think I'm gonna settle on shank." I charged at him again, he talked too much. He pushed me but I didn't let him go, I hit his back, and he fell on his face. There were cheers around, I smirked.

"Not bad for a greenie huh?" I heard someone stated.

His back still facing me, I stared at him when suddenly he kicked my leg, causing me to fell down, my head hit the ground hard. "Urg! Shucking shuck," I cursed, but I remember something, "Liv," I got up, "Hey," I chuckled, "I remember my name!" I grinned,

"I'm Liv."


	3. Chapter 3

"And there's no way out?" I spoke after Newt explained that we were trapped in the glade, and inside those giant walls there was a maze; there existed a creature called Griever—at least that's what they called it, but no one had ever seen one and lived to tell about it because no one has ever survived a night in the maze.

Newt sighed, shook his head, handing me a knife to carve my name. After a moment of hesitation, I took it, "Newt, can I ask you something?" I looked at him.

"You've been asking me questions, why ask for permission now?" He chuckled. I carved my name on the wall, next to Alby's.

"Good point, it's just…" I sighed, "Thomas remembered his name as soon as he woke up but I—I had to have my head kissed the ground shucking hard, why?"

"Is someone getting a little more adjusted to the glade in just two days?" He mocked me.

"'Oh, Shut up!" I giggled, "Might as well adjusting early, right?" He nodded.

He thought for a minute before opening his mouth, "I couldn't remember my name at first too. Alby had the same case as Thomas. It meant nothing, I guess."

"Nothing means nothing, Newt. Everything must mean something, we were put here by someone, our memories were entirely wiped, it's happening for a reason and I'm planning to find out,"

He stared at me, the corner of his mouth slid upwards, "You're different, you know?"

"Of course, I am." I agreed. "So how do you become a runner?"

"Woah, slow down, greenie!" He said, looking at me in disbelief, "You can't become a runner if you're a newbie. There's never been one before,"

"There is always a first time for everything." I informed him, walking towards the garden for my job, with Newt following me.

Alby had told me earlier that my first job here would be in the gardens, and after that he separated me and Thomas, I went with Newt, and Alby with Thomas, I had figured out that he didn't like me very much, it definitely had something to do with the mouth that I own that I couldn't keep it shut.

As soon as I presented myself at the garden, Zart who was the keeper of the track-hoes, handed me a shovel and told me to start picking out some weeds. I did as what I was told with no complaining.

It had been about three or four hours of work and I was getting tired and started to slow down my work. My mind wasn't around my work anymore, that's when I realized that I didn't want to be a medjack or a track-hoe or a cook or anything other than a runner. I wanted to become a runner, that's the only thing I wanted. I wanted to find the way out of here and find out who the hell was putting us here.

"Liv, go get some fertilizer," Zart ordered while handing me a bucket and a shovel.

I huffed, and started to enter the woods. _Go get some fertilizer, Liv. It's not like you've been working for forever,_ I mocked Zart softly. As soon as I arrived at the Deadheads, I put down the bucket and the shovel, and look around the Deadheads. There were small graves, with bit of woods and names engraved into them, there was one named George. I was looking at them, imagining different kind of deaths that happened to them, until I heard a twig snap from behind me. I turned my back around, and saw Ben looking at me.

"Oh! Hey, Ben!" I greeted him relieved. I examined his face, his eyes were bloodshot red, his stares also had intense feeling in them, he was looking at me like I was his biggest enemy. His white tank top had a blood spot on his stomach, and he looked stiff.

"He—hey ben… what—" He suddenly ran towards me with the look of insanity in his eyes, I turned my back around and ran as fast as I could to find another glader. He lunged towards me, making me fall on my front, he turned me around facing him, now he was on top of me with a knife in his hand, he was aiming for my chest. I grabbed his wrist and fling the knife away, but his other hand wrapped around my neck, choking me.

"Ben…Please…Stop," I said between breaths, I was feeling light headed from the lack of air.

"You did this to us. You and Thomas help them put us here!" He yelled while growling, I was confused at what he was talking about.

I grabbed a rock and hit his head with it, and ran for my life until I reach the end of the forest, "Somebody help me please! Anyone!" I yelled, as loud as I could. I didn't want to die, not here. I could saw the gladers finally running towards me, holding sticks and yelling for Ben to stop, but he didn't. Ben grabbed my leg, causing me to fall, got on top of me for the second time, and sliced my cheek.

"BEN!" Newt screamed, hitting Ben across the face, knocking him cold.

I felt a hand grab my arms, and helped me to stand. It was Minho's. "You okay, Greenie?"

"Name's Liv. Yes," I stated simply.

"What just bloody happened?" Newt asked with a thick accent on his voice.

"I don't know, he just attacked me." I answered him truthfully. I zoned out thinking about his words, why did he say me and Thomas helped the people who put us here. I had so many questions but no one could answer it for me.

Alby came to the front, and told someone to lift Ben's shirt up. I could hear Ben crying, and uttering the word no to Alby's command, but someone still lifted shirt up; there's a black wound existed on his stomach and around it the veins was purple-ish and black-osh. "He's been stung," Alby informed. "Put him in the pit,"

* * *

"You okay?" Thomas asked once he saw me, he had just finished his work at the Bloodhouse, a job that I was happy to not do it. "What happened?" He said while making himself comfortable in the medjacks' hub.

"He just kind of attacked me," I sighed, I was debating with myself whether to tell Thomas or not about what Ben said earlier. I was so lost in thoughts, I didn't even remember Thomas was still with me, he was studying me, "Ben said something earlier,"

"What?"

"We did this to us, to the gladers. We helped whoever put us here," I stated looking at his eyes.

"If we helped, why are we here, in the same situation as everyone?" He had a good point, his eyes softened while looking at me, he rubbed my hands, relaxing me, there's something about Thomas that I couldn't wrap my finger around it, at least for now.

Alby, Newt, and Minho suddenly appeared in the doorway, "You look ugly," Minho said, smirking.

"Yeah, we could be identical twins," I remarked sarcastically, Newt snorted and Alby looked amused. Minho had muscular arms, must be from running all day. "What's going to happen to Alby?" I questioned no one in particular.

"He's going to be banished." Alby answered, sadness filled his eyes. Why was he sad?

"Banished? That sounds harsh," I commented, my eyes were on Alby's, "Why don't just put him in the slammer for 2 days or a week or something?" I suggested.

"Listen here, Greenie. Rules are rules, he broke it, you talking me back deserve to be in slammer, but he hurting another glader deserves to be banished, as much as I despise it. Now shut your mouth!" Alby sternly said, but his eyes were still filled with sadness, just like Minho's and Newt's.

 _What was going to happen?_ I asked myself.

* * *

I stood behind everyone, at the very back, Tom standing beside me. I watched wide-eyed as Minho dragged Ben along the field, Ben was moving around, his arms were hitting Minho's legs. Minho just kept walking, his eyes were downcast. They were close.

Minho dragged Ben towards the maze before looking at his friend with sympathy. He looked at Alby who nodded his head, Minho threw a bag into the corridor of the walls before walking back towards the crowd, why did he threw a—shuck, they were going to put Ben in the maze. Shuck—Shucking shuck!

"Please Alby, please," Ben pleaded,, "I didn't mean to hurt her, I don't know what happened, you have to believe me," He screamed, whimpering.

"Alby, is this necessary? I'm fine, just a little scratch. We don't have to do this," I stated in a pleading tone. All eyes were on me now, including Ben's. Instead of answering me, he turned his gaze back on Ben and continued.

"Ben of the runners, you are being banished for harming another glade, almost killed her," Alby stated, authority filling his voice.

"Alby, please don't do this," Ben said, tear running down on his face. This was my own fault, if only I didn't run and scream for someone to help me, he wouldn't be in this situation. No one would be in this situation. No one would have to kill their friend. "She's bad, he's bad, he's bad, he's bad …," Ben was whispering now, almost chanting.

"Keepers on three," Alby ordered, ignoring his pleads.

"Alby don—" I tried to say something again, but it's no use. The doors started to rambling, it was about to close, the gap was getting closer and closer. The twelve keepers stood straight, holding on to spears, sorrows filling their eyes.

"One."

"Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad …" Ben smiled; his teeth seemed to glow, greenish in the pale light. He looked insane. I wanted to look away, get out of here. But I couldn't move; I was too scared.

"Two."

"You're killing the wrong guy," Ben screamed.

"Three!" Alby shouted, and with that I heard the last screams of Ben as he was pushed into the maze, his screaming being cut off as the walls closed. I fell on my knees, this was all my fault.

I stared at the maze, Minho was staring at it too. He looked heartbroken, I approached him. Instead of saying anything I took his hand and rubbed my thumb around it. I led him to the homestead to get some rest.

* * *

I fell to my knees by one of the scraggly trees on the outskirts of the forest and threw up, retching as I coughed and spat out every last food I've had today from his stomach. My whole body shook, and it seemed like the vomiting would never end.

And then, as if my brain were mocking me, trying to make it worse, he had a thought.

I'd been at the Glade now for roughly forty-eight hours. Two days. That was it. And look at all the things that had happened. All the terrible things. Was Ben right?

That night, I laid staring at the sparkling sky, wondering if I'd ever sleep again. Every time I closed my eyes, the monstrous image of Ben leaping at me, his banishment, filled my mind. Eyes opened or not, I swear I kept hearing the sound of Ben's agony scream of agony. I knew I could never forget those terrible thing that had happened in the glade.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, everyone! *said this line in spidey's voice*_

 _I'm back. Happy holidays, hope you guys had a nice one. Anyway,I hope you enjoy this one. And thank you to everyone who've read, followed, reviewed, and favorited this story, it means a lot to me. -oldflames_

* * *

I groaned and rubbed my eyes as I felt someone lightly shake my shoulder, "Liv," a familiar voice called softly, and my eyes shot open.

"Newt—Newt, why are you here?" I questioned him, as I sat in the edge of my sleeping bag.

"Everyone is already working and I saw you were still sleep—" Newt was cut off by me.

"Wait—Shuck, I'm so sorry, I didn't get enough sleep last night," I explained to Newt who smiled softly, he was looking at me funnily.

"It's okay, I bloody understand." He glanced at me. "It's not your fault, you know?"

"Hmm," I hummed, "It was partly my fault, I mean, if I hadn't run and yelled for help, he would still be alive today and—"

"But you would've been gone." He took a deep breath, and sat beside me after he spoke with a silver tone in his voice.

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it?" I chuckled.

He shook his head indicating no, "If you were gone who else would piss Alby off?"

"Good that." We laughed, at least my sadness was gone when I talked to Newt. I stared at him, he had such beautiful features: His blond hair, his perfectly curved lips, and God, his eyes—his eyes, there's something calming about his eyes.

"You look like Tommy, you know?" Newt stated.

"I do?"

"Yeah, you guys have the same hair, nose, and same eye color." Newt explained.

"Wow—" I chuckled, "Have you been watching us?" I teased him a bit as his cheeks turned bright pink.

"Why would I watch Tommy?" I shrugged.

"Maybe you like him," His eyes went wide, I let out a soft laugh, "I was only joking, but it's okay, you know."

He nodded his head, "I know it's okay, I just don't like him that way."

There was a brief moment of silence between us, it wasn't an awkward type silence, it was the comfortable one, at least for me, I hoped we're one on that one.

"Hey, do you know what's up with Gally? Ever since me and Thomas got here, that shank always looked at us warily,"

He sighed deeply, "He's been through the changing, I don't know what he saw. However, he wasn't a slinthead back then." I raised my eyebrow, he grinned, "He wasn't as bad as now," I nodded my head, it was hard to imagine Gally as a decent person, maybe because I've never witnessed him doing something decent to someone—well he helped me remember my name but by beating the klunk out of me, which wasn't kind. "Liv," Newt waved his hand in front of my face.

"Ehh, yes?" He chuckled.

"I said, I can't wait till we get out of here." I couldn't help but agree with him, even though I've only been here for a couple of days.

"Why do you hate this place so much?" I questioned him, "I mean you guys have water, food, shelter, and protection from the grievers. They sound nasty. It's somehow a paradise here,"

"The people are sick, though…" Newt shrugged.

"Well, whoever put us here are sick." I talked back to him as I tied my shoulder-length brown hair in a ponytail.

"The gladers can be too." I glanced at him, he was staring at nothing.

"Was the banishing one of the gladers' ideas?" He nodded answering my question.

"Yeah, someone suggested it and the keepers decided to make it the official punishment," He said, "Its purpose is to keep order around this place, when one went nuts, we banish them. You've seen it." He explained further in a glint of sadness in both his eyes and his voice. "And the next morning we will find the collar of the banished glader at the doorstep of the maze."

"How many banishment has ever happened?"

"Four. All are as nasty as the one you've seen."

"That's sad, anyway, where's Alby?" I asked as I stood up, getting ready for my job.

"He's looking for the dead griever." He stated simply.

"Wait, what?" He nodded his head, "How come he gets to come to the maze?"

"He's the leader, shuck it." He laughed, standing up. We walked together to the garden, I have noticed his limp ever since I've seen him, I just didn't have the courage to ask him.

I was about to open my mouth to ask Newt about his limp since we have gotten close, but Zart had to interrupt me, "LIV! You're late." Ugh, I knew I would get chewed out by Alby, but I wasn't expecting Zart to chew my head off.

"Sorry," I apologized, "See you later, Newt." I waved him goodbye and smiled. There's something familiar about him, and I'm going to find out sooner or later.

"He has the hots for you, you know?" Mason told me as he harvesting some veggies. I looked at him as if he was jacked. He put his hand up in surrender, "Don't look at me like that, I just told you from my investigation,"

"You really are jacked, Mace." I laughed, as he kept shaking his head, slightly annoyed at me.

"He's nice to you—"

"He's Newt. He's nice to everyone,"

"Quit the chit chat you shanks, we have a lot to do." Zart glared at us, as me and Mason continued our work.

* * *

I noticed someone that had been following me and watched me intensely. "Who are you?" I asked him.

"Adam." He introduced himself, "I just thought you are really pretty and Zart had told me earlier to watch you work, of course I agreed. I got the chance to stare you all day, closely. I couldn't be happier,"

I was about to reply to his flirty comment, but my eyes went to Thomas and Newt who was talking by the west wall. "Can we sit together at—" I barely heard him because I ran off to join my friends. As soon as I got to them, I could tell something was wrong, it was written all over their faces.

"What's going on guys?" I asked.

"They should've been back now." Newt stared in the maze, waiting for them.

"They haven't back yet?" Worry spreading across my face. If they're not back by this time, they would be stuck in the maze. In Newt's, words no one has ever survived a night in the maze, which was scary. Newt fiddled his finger, and avoided eye contact with anyone. "Well someone should go inside and try to find them." I said as I dragged my feet towards the gate, but Newt grabbed my hand, and pulled me next to him.

"You're bloody insane," Newt scolded me, "You go in there, and the maze closes off. You're never coming back again," I stared at the maze, "Please, I don't want you to get hurt too."

"Well, where are the runners? They should help," Thomas said, determination thick in his voice.

Newt stood directly at the front entrance, he was shaken up and he couldn't hide that. "They're smart enough to figure out that if they come in right now they wouldn't get out."

"Are you sure no one has survived over night?" I asked.

"Yes." Newt replied sadly, before ordering us, "You guys go eat dinner then get to bed."

"But—" I started.

"Go," He told me strictly. I got the hint, Thomas took me by the shoulder and started walking to Frypan's kitchen.

What if Minho and Alby didn't get back? Wait, why weren't they back already? I mean Minho's a shucking runner, he would've remembered the way out. Something terrible must have had happened, otherwise they would be here by now. I think I had an idea what happened to them, but it was terrible, I hope I'm not right.

We stayed quiet as we walked, Thomas probably had the same idea as me.

"Finally, I'm starving…" Thomas said as soon as we arrived, he dragged me towards the food.

* * *

"You barely touched your food." Thomas said, pointing at my food.

He was right, I couldn't eat—How can I eat when I know Alby and Minho still in the maze? They were in danger and I could feel it. "I'm full just by watching you eat. Come on. Thank you, Fry." Frypan gave me thumbs up, as I dragged Thomas out of Frypan's kitchen.

We were heading for our sleeping bags, until we saw Newt pacing back and forth in front of the gate. Thomas and I ran to him, "Where are they?"

"They aren't here. They aren't shucking back yet!" Newt ran his finger through his hair, "The gates are going to be closed, why aren't they bloody back yet?!" His eyes narrowed at the gate.

I grabbed his hand, which was shaking uncontrollably. A minute later we heard a scream. I turned to the left and saw Minho was dragging Alby's body towards the glade.

"Hey, Get back here." Newt waved at them with his free hand.

"Does it not look like I'm trying?!" Minho screamed back, he was struggling to drag Alby. It was slowing him down, that's why they didn't get back earlier. Then it happened, the gates began to close. I let go of Newt's hand because my hand began to sweat. I had to do something. Maybe I could help Alby and Minho

They were halfway there, I inched forward, "Don't you dare!" Newt warned me, I looked Thomas stepped beside me, I looked at him, he nodded his head.

"I'll see you soon Newt. I promise." I yelled as I ran through the gates, which was still closing, followed by Thomas. I could hear Newt's voice yelling at us to stop and get back, but it was too late. It was already closed.


	5. Chapter 5

Heyyy, I came back with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy this! :)-olflames

* * *

*Newt's POV*

I saw a heartbreaking sight of Chuck banging the maze door and screaming for them to open up.

"It won't do anything." I put a hand on his shoulder. He slid down the wall in defeat, tears falling down from his eyes uncontrollably.

"They are my only true friends—the only one who is nice to me," He explained still crying, "They are probably going to die in an hour." I could feel tears ready to fall from both my eyes, I sat beside him. Chuck looked at me wide eyed. "Are you crying?"

"Alby might've been a slinthead sometimes, and Minho is a shucking pain, but they were the closest thing I've ever had to friends."

"What about Liv?" I raised my eyebrows at his question, "I saw you two. I saw the way you look at her."

"What? What about the way I look at her?"

"You look like at her like she's everything—I mean she is—I don't know." He sighed, _Was I really looking at her like that?_ I asked myself.

"Exactly, you don't know. You're just a kid," I told him, recovering from my thoughts.

"Whatever, I'm more than just a kid. I can save lives too you know," Chuck defended himself, I didn't answer to avoid making him sadder than he already was. "I hope they'll come back alive."

"Me too, slinthead. Go to sleep," I ordered, with Alby being gone, I'll take charge of the glade at least for today and until he comes back with them—hopefully they will, I don't know what I would do without them, also I don't know if I can handle losing her.

* * *

*Liv's POV*

"You both are the shuckiest shuck-faced shuck there ever were!" Minho yelled at us, struggling with dragging Alby, and practically dropping Alby on the floor.

"We were just trying to help you!" I yelled, "And clearly, you need one." He snorted in response.

"You think you did something heroic by stepping here? You think that was brave of you, don't you think? Congratulations shuck faces, you're just as good as dead." Minho shook his head as he forced a bitter. Alby looked on the edge of death, color almost gone, and his breath was quick and shallow.

"Have you finished your speech yet? Because we don't have much time left here." Thomas said, looking at us with narrow eyes as he let out an exaggerated sigh. "What happened to Alby?"

"He got stung by grievers, and soon we'll be in the same exact situation as he is." Minho said angrily.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" I rolled my eyes.

Minho was about to retort to my comment, but Thoma spoke first, "I thought they only come out at night time." His brows drawing together.

"No, they come out in the day only if they wanted to." Minho explained, running his hand through his hair.

We were all thinking how to survive a night in the maze with the possibility of being killed by the grievers—at least, Thomas and me were thinking, I couldn't say the same with Minho, he looked like he had lost every tiny bit piece of hope left in him.

"Can we try—" Minho cut me off.

"We tried, and no. Thank you for the idea, really helpful." He said and smiled sarcastically as I shot him a glare.

The darkness began to swallow us. "So you're saying we have no chance?" Thomas asked, and Minho nodded his head. Before I could say anything, there was a disembodied voice inside the maze.

Wwhiirrrr.

Click, click, click.

Whirrrrr.

"I got an idea! Come on," I said, gesturing them towards the ivy-covered wall. "Hang Alby here, so we wouldn't have to run for our lives while carrying him," I explained.

"And leave him here?" Thomas asked.

"We are hiding him, we'll get him tomorrow morning." We began to tie the ivy to Alby's waist and arms. As soon as we finished, I mumbled out the command to lift him upwards. We were halfway done, then we heard a mechanical whirring coming near them. I gasped and heard Minho grunt.

"We can't do this Liv!" Minho yelled.

"It's working, come on Minho, Tom, pull! We are halfway done!" I commanded.

I could hear Minho's heavy breathing as we keep on pulling, but finally the force slightly disappear as I hear light footsteps dash away. Before, he completely left, I heard a distant, "Sorry Greenies."

"You should've eaten dinner today." Thomas commented, as we both pulled the vine. The sound came closer, "Liv, hide!"

I hid between the walls, and Thomas camouflaged in the ivy along Alby. _Shuck, shuck, shuck._ I mentally said to myself.

I heard the whirring again as thumps of clanking metals starting to come close. My whole body was shaking, I held my breath as griever's mechanical leg stomped beside her and went past Thomas and me. As the griever passed by I gasped for air as I held it with fear of getting killed. We waited for a good minute before coming out from our hiding places. As soon as we got out, we pulled the vines with our strength, and Thomas tied it off to the thick branch where he was hiding.

"At least one of us is safe." I said, panting from all the pulling that I've done.

"You're sounding like Minho," Thomas said, chuckling. I glared at him, before hugging him. "We'll be safe, I know it."

I nodded my head, "Split up?" Thomas nodded.

I ran into the right path, and Thomas went to the left.

I was sweating, I don't know if it was from the running or the panic or maybe both. I observed the maze while I was running: the walls were huge, they were mossy and covered in vines.

I ran as fast as I could, it seemed like it was hours, thank God for the adrenaline in my body.

Whirrrrr

Click, click, click.

I stopped running and turned around.

There it was.

The spider-like creature was coming straight towards me. The griever was after me. I turned around again and continue running as fast as I could.

I looked back to see where the creature is now. It was ten feet away from me. I gasped and turned my head around again, running frantically.

Click, click, click

I didn't know what to do, I could feel tears in my eye were ready to fall, I wiped them. _Now, it's not the time to cry Liv, keep running!_ I motivated myself. I came to another intersection and looked to the left only to see another griever was about to charge me. I ran straight the opposite path, with two grievers behind me.

I looked behind to see they were a little further back from me. _Just keep running,_ I told myself over and over again.

Was I going to die here? Alone? Was Thomas safe? Was Minho safe? Was Alby safe? Thoughts running in my head, distracting me from what was happening. _Focus, Liv.. Focus,_ I reminded myself.

I focused my sightings, to see if anything was down the path. I could hear a sound, not a griever. It kept getting closer and closer until…

"Ow!" Minho and I crashed to the ground after our bodies collided. "You! There was a griever coming behind me, towards us, but it's gone now."

I grabbed his wrist and started running, "And there's two grievers coming behind me and they are still there, Let's go!"

Minho's chest rose and fell heavily as we both shared the same look. Panic, and there's hopelessness in him too. "Get on my back!" Minho instructed.

"What? No!" I answered.

"I'm about to climb the vines."

"I can climb one, you don't need to carry me," I explained, "It'll slow us down!"

Minho knew that I wouldn't say yes so he didn't try to argue. "On my mark." He said looking back, "Now!"

We both climbed the walls, reaching for the vines and pulled up. I kept climbing, breathing heavily. Now we both were at least twenty feet of the ground. Where was Thomas? Was Alby still alive?

"Hey!" Minho waved his hands in front of me, "Now is not the time to zone out! Keep bugging climbing!" I nodded, grasping a vine and then another, climbing the walls with medium speed but steadily.

"Okay," He said, "I think we can stop now."

I nodded, and looked down. We were about sixty to seventy feet off the ground, and I closed my eyes tightly, feeling nausea. It was too tall. I took a step backwards, putting my hands on my head, "You okay, shuck face?"

I nodded, "Yeah, just a little dizzy. Come on, they are directly below us."

My arms trembled as I clung into the vine, digging my feet into the wall. The scary part was that the top of the walls is still more than thirty feet away.

Suddenly, I saw movement through the vines of the maze. I looked to my right to see a small spider like crawling near me. There was something that caught my eye, it was the red pasty words across its back.

WICKED

Well, that's the perfect way to describe this place.

"Focus," Minho said to me, this time a little softly. I looked at him hopelessly, my arms were about to give up. I could just fall now if I wasn't under so much determination.

Whirrrrr

Click, click, click

They were climbing the walls. They were climbing the bugging walls.

"Oh my shucking God!" Minho panicked, grabbed my arm and looking at me right in the eye, "Climb to the side and get down. If I'm not still down there,just run, keep running!"

I did as what I was told. I grabbed the vine next to me, and climbed to the side and got down. I couldn't leave Minho alone, not when there are grievers around him, ready to kill at anytime. Suddenly, an idea popped in my head, "Hey shuck-face, I mean griever, come and get me." I said while Minho is mouthing _What the shuck_ at me.

Both the grievers got away from Minho, and ran after me. I could kill them, before that I have to lure them into the pit. I ran as fast as I could searching for a pit that's about to close.

I stopped when I found one on my right, I looked at the grievers. _You never saw it coming,_ I said to myself and smirked. "Run shuck face, run!" Adrenaline filling me, as I ran inside the pit followed by the two grievers.

It reached out one of its weapons, a huge, sharp sword-like struck my skin, I whimpered loudly, losing my balance but I was able to gain it again.

It struck me in the arm for the second time, a huge deep cut right above my elbow. I kept running, I was almost there, only ten more feet. _I can do this,_ I motivated myself again.

I reached the other side of the pit, and saw the grievers are still behind me and the pit closed, killing them both. I sighed in relief. I hope everyone's safe too.

"RUN! SHANK, RUN!" I heard Minho voice, and smiled a little because my plan worked. I ran, but I couldn't do it fast because of the blood lost. I clung to the wall. Blood seeping through my arm and onto the white t-shirt, and I could feel my heart beat faster.

I heard Minho approaching me, "God, you shucking shuck!" He said as he grabbed me and picked me up, starting to run. He ran down corridor after corridor, his arms securely around my body. There was no griever behind us, I sighed in relief.

"You're a handful, you know that?" He breathed, continuing to run down each corridor. I couldn't do anything but stared ahead. Minho's face was bruised and scratched up, his hair is all over the face. " I have to stop," He stopped running, leaning his body against the wall. His arms were shaking, like they were about to give up, because of me.

"You can put me down." I told him, and he looked at me wide eyed and shook his head, "I can run on my own. I don't want to slow you down."

"Shuck no! Might as well have a good challenge before we shucking die," He commented, I didn't reply.

He set me down to the ground, and sat next to me, relaxing his head and moaned, "I hate this,"

"Me too, slinthead, me too."

"Guys?!" I snapped my head to the side, and saw Thomas. Thank heaven, he is safe.

Trying to get up, I leaned in to the wall for support. "THOMAS!" I choked up.

"Ugh," Minho said as he saw me struggling to get up, he picked me up again. Thomas was right next to us running.

My vision began to get blurry. "This one's losing a lot of blood." Minho told Thomas, he looked at me concerned, and he gulped in response.

"Hang in there, Livvy." Thomas told me, and I tried to mouthed the word okay but all I was able to do was slightly open my mouth.

Thomas ran in front of us abruptly, making sure the path was clear, but then Thomas stopped abruptly and Minho crashed into him dropping me to the floor.

"There's a griever coming down here!" Thomas yelled, beginning to turn around. Minho inhaled and exhaled heavily, he was almost worn out.

"SHUCK." He panicked as he turned the other way.

I could barely see anything, but a griever next to us. Minho and Thomas were hiding, I tried to move, but I couldn't.

The griever was a foot away from me, and struck me again in the left leg, but this one is different, it stung. I screamed in agony as I felt weaker and weaker.

"We can kill them," Thomas said, "Minho, grab Liv."

"Don't." I forbid him, he hesitated at what I said. The griever went right past at me, to the boys. I was done and it knew that.

"GO!" I ordered them, Thomas looked back at me, sadness in his eyes. I mouthed him _GO_. They were out of my sight, leaving me behind.


End file.
